Something different
by romione369
Summary: A different take on deathly hallows with Ron in lead role. R/Hr
1. Chapter 1

Ron stabbed the locket. He is literally shaking and his hands are trembling. He dropped his knees onto the ground threw the sword away covered his face with his hands and let out a loud sigh. He knows everything the locket showed him is false. Deep in his heart he knows his best friends will never do that to him. He looked at Harry, strangely Harry avoided his eyes. He is looking anywhere but at him.

Suddenly a fearful thought crossed Ron's mind, "Harry, is everything alright? Where is Hermione? Is there anything wrong with her? I'm really sorry for leaving Harry. Please tell me she is okay." Ron rambled with shaky voice.

"What are you doing here Ron? How did you find me?" Harry asked ignoring Ron's questions.

Ron surprised by his friend's reaction spoke, "it's a long story Harry. First tell me where Hermione is? Is she alright?"

Harry avoiding Ron's eyes, "Hermione is fine Ron, she is sleeping in the tent and there is something you need to know er- …that-" Harry stopped hesitatingly.

"Spit it out already Harry, you are making me nervous." Ron voice cracked a bit.

"Hermione and I, we are together Ron." Harry blurted out, "we are in love with each other, after you left we sort of discovered each other and I don't want you to join us again. I want you to leave right now and don't come back please."

Ron's mind is reeling. He never felt such intense pain in his gut not even when the locket showed him the horrible images. Even though everything the locket showed felt true it never hurt him this much because deep down he know it's not true. After hearing Harry, slowly the reality hit him. All his worst fears came true. He always thought that Hermione fancied Harry but when it came to reality he don't know how to react to that. He should have known it's always hero who gets the girl in the end not the sidekick. He loves her and she loves Harry. He can't change that but at least he can make sure that she gets everything she deserved. After all he is just a Weasley, what can he give her? Harry has everything he wished for himself, Harry can provide her everything he cannot. He just has to let her go. Ron came to his decision, quickly trying to keep his face straight.

"That's great Harry I am happy for you both, I-I understand you don't want me to come with you people. I know I have not been a good friend lately, but just remember I care about you and if you are in any trouble just tell Hermione to say my name aloud and one more thing don't say You-know-who's name there is a taboo on it as soon as you say his name all the enchantments will be gone and deatheaters will track you immediately." Ron's voice cracked slightly as he struggled to maintain the straight face.

Harry looked puzzled, "what will happen if Hermione says your name aloud?"

Ron continued as if he didn't hear him, "I m leaving the sword and I have a spare wand it will be useful for you to have an extra wand and take this bag you have some food in there it will be enough for a week and- oh I forgot to tell there is a program called potterwatch in the radio and it is for people who oppose You-know-who and I missed the last program I don't know the password for the next one you have to guess that one." Ron stopped not knowing what to say further.

Harry looked uncomfortably, "thanks for the information Ron, I guess that's it. It's goodbye then."

"Bye Harry." Ron looked dejectedly as Harry turned around and walked away without a backward glance. Ron dropped to his knees and cried his heart out.

* * *

Harry walked back towards the tent with a sword in one hand a destroyed locket and a wand in other hand, while carrying Ron's bag on his back. He never thought Ron would find a way to come back to them but he did. He fancied Hermione from fourth year but he never acted onto his feelings. Since he know how Ron and Hermione feel about each other. He ignored his feelings towards her and left them alone. Ron had his chances to make his move he royally botched them up in their sixth year because of his jealousy. Harry didn't make any move then, since he started fancying Ginny. He just was there for Hermione all the times Ron made her cry.

Ron didn't learn from his mistakes. He left them once again due to his unreasonable jealousy. This is the last straw he will never forgive Ron for this and he didn't deserve his and Hermione's forgiveness. Harry will make sure that he will not be back in his or Hermione's life.

Harry decided he is going to make a move on Hermione. Now he no longer in relation with Ginny and with Ron out of equation he need not to restrain himself now. He gave enough time to Hermione to cope Ron's leaving. Now it's time to move on. And with no locket hanging on their necks they will be less miserable and can think positively. Lost in his thoughts Harry reached the tent and peeked inside and saw Hermione's sleeping form.

He closed the entrance of the tent and started thinking the backup story he has to come up with destruction of locket and everything Ron has given him. He slowly dozed off and fell asleep outside the tent.

* * *

Ron apparated to Shell cottage feeling miserable than ever. The pain in his chest is eating him away. He felt like he has nothing to fight for. The beautiful view of the shell cottage and the cool breeze did nothing to decrease his sadness. He gently knocked the front door of Shell cottage.

Bill opened the door with his wand out, "what did you say to me while you were leaving from here?"

"I will not be back until I meet Harry and Hermione." Ron answered the security question without much emotion and went straight to the room where he stayed last time ignoring Bill's questions.

Bill followed his youngest brother to the room and sat beside him. He never saw so much pain on his face and he never thought he will see so much emotion on his brother's face.

"What happened Ron?". Bill asked gently placing a hand on his brother's shoulder.

Ron who was trying to keep his emotions in check lost his self control and cried on his brother's shoulder. He never told his brother why he came alone to the Shell cottage a few days back without Harry and Hermione. But now he told everything to his brother without mentioning Horcruxes. He told about his insecurities and moment of weakness when he left his friend in the time of need. Harry telling him that he no longer was needed. He also said about Harry and Hermione being together. Bill listened to everything patiently and while patting his hand consolingly and then he said,

"Ron, I don't know what to say, everybody makes mistakes but what we learned from the mistakes is very important. You abandoned your friends in the middle of the forest and you can't accept their forgiveness immediately. You have to make up for your mistakes. I know you three are up to mission that Dumbledore gave you. Harry and Hermione don't know much about the wizarding world as much as you know. You can work on the mission by yourself and I can assist you as best as I can. About Hermione you are the one who left her and now she is with Harry you can't go for her now. If you love her all you can do is make sure she survives the war and that's the best you can do."

Ron listened to his brother intently. They both remained silent for a while until Ron spoke,

"Bill, I want you to train me with all the offensive and defensive spells you know "

* * *

Harry woke up with a start from yet another nightmare. He walked into the tent to see Hermione still sleeping with the Ron's blanket. He suddenly regretted throwing Ron's blanket over Hermione when he was gone. Hermione slept in those since that day. With a heavy heart Harry grabbed the bag he got from Ron and opened it. Harry resisted the urge to roll his eyes when he saw bacon in a box. He took some bread slices and started to make sandwiches.

After many days they got to have a good breakfast so Harry wanted to have breakfast together with Hermione. He went in with a plate full of sandwiches to see Hermione already got up and reading the book that Dumbledore gave her. She raised her head to acknowledge his presence but it turned into a surprise when she saw what is there in his hand.

"Harry, how did you get those?"

Harry realizing how much news he had to tell her, "Hermione, something happened last night, when I was on the watch yesterday I saw a silver doe and I followed it and I found Gryffindor's sword in a lake and I destroyed the locket." He stopped waiting for a reaction.

Hermione looked in shock and surprise, "Harry, you should have taken me with you. What if it was a trap? And what if the locket has some curses in it to throw at who ever try to destroy it. You should have called me and I definitely would have wanted to see its destruction. It is the reason he- he is not there with me- er- us." She finished lamely.

Harry unable to stop himself, "I don't think the locket is the reason Hermione he would have left even without it. And that is not important here. I destroyed the locket and while coming back from there I ran into a group of snatchers and they are dumb actually I overpowered them and got this bag of food and an extra wand."

Hermione looking hurt by his implications defended Ron, "you can't say that Harry, he was just affected more than us and I have a theory for that. You remember what Madam Pomfrey said thoughts could leave deeper scarring than almost anything else. It is due to the attack of brains locket was able to affect him more."

"Whose fault is that, he was stupid enough to summon the brains."

"Don't degrade him like that; it was because of you he was there at department of mysteries. You didn't listen to me you thought Sirius was in danger and you wanted to go. I objected you. I resisted you to go there, but he just followed you without questioning you and you call him stupid, shame on you Harry."

Harry thought he might have crossed few lines. He wanted to make Ron to appear less in Hermione's eyes but it backfired to him. He back peddled quickly.

"Listen Hermione, I was just sore about all the words he said about my parents. I didn't mean what I said."

Hermione demeanor changed, she spoke softly, "it's alright Harry, we were in lot of stress. Now with the locket gone, everything will return to normal."

* * *

Ron is practicing the spells with Bill and is working very hard. they were doing it for two hours and both were exhausted and decided to end it for that day.

Ron decided to ask Bill's help without giving away about Horcruxes. In between the chatting he casually asked,

"Bill, if you want to hide something which is very much like a life to you, where will asked,

"Bill, if you want to hide something which is very much like a life to you, where will you hide it?"

Bill looked thoughtfully and said, "Is this anything related to your mission?"

Ron cursed under his breath for not being subtle enough and grinned sheepishly at Bill indicating that he is not going to answer to that question.

Bill waited for the answer and deciding that he is not going to get one, he said, "well if you ask me, I will carry it around with me or I will keep it in a safe place with full of safety enchantments or I better will keep in Gringots since it is second safest place other than Hogwarts in the entire country even though it was robbed once. But now I don't think any place is safer to hide with ministry under You-know-who's contol. Now you are going to tell me what is that you wanted to hide or else what you want to find."

Ron shrugged his shoulders and said, "maybe some day."


	2. Chapter 2

Harry sat in front of the tent as it is his turn to take the watch. The days have been very dull for Harry. They have been stuck up in the forest without having any idea what to do next. Hermione rarely spoke and they are not even discussing much about the Horcruxes also. All the attempts Harry made to cheer her up not at all worked. They went to almost all the places they know and they are now repeating the places where they stayed previously. The book they got from Godric's Hollow about the life of Dumbledore did nothing but deflating their spirit and creating doubts about Dumbledore.

Harry felt as if they are still more miserable than the time they were wearing the locket. He kept trying to find the password of potterwatch whenever Hermione is not watching. He doesn't want to explain where he got all these information. As he lost in his thoughts he saw Hermione coming from the tent and stood before him twisting the book in her hands. She always does that when she has a plan and she is unsure about that.

"What is it Hermione?" Harry asked with raised eyebrows.

"I want to see Xenophilius Lovegood."

Harry completely caught off guarded by her reply stared at her with bewildered expression.

"Why?"

Hermione thrust her Beedle the Bard copy into his hands and showed the Grindelwald mark.

"This mark is appearing constantly wherever we go Harry. Mr. Lovegood was wearing this symbol at Bill's wedding and I think he knows something about this mark other than it being Grindelweld mark. We have to meet him and seek out about this symbol."

"Hermione, we don't want another Godric's Hollow. We talked ourselves into it and you have seen the result of it."

Hermione quickly said, "It won't be another Godric's Hollow Harry, at that time they were expecting us to go there sooner or later. Now nobody will think we would be going to Mr. Lovegood. They can't catch us off guard."

Harry knowing that she made up her mind gave up the argument. She even has some good points. And he is tired of sitting idly on the watch without having anything to continue their search.

"Do you know where they live?"

* * *

Bill is teaching Ron all the defensive and offensive spells he knows. He will never say it out loud that he always thought that Ron is a slow learner when compared to all his other siblings. But now seeing Ron who is mastering all the spells with ease and more quickly than Bill's first time, he was shocked. What he learned from this experience is whenever Ron puts his mind on something he is the fastest learner than all his siblings including him.

Bill watched Ron as he is mastering the last spell he taught him. He recalled the past few days where Ron learned all the spells quickly and effectively. He even learned some curse breaking techniques. Today is the last day for his training.

Ron sat in front of him fidgeting. By the look on his face he is still deciding whether to ask him or not.

"You can ask me anything Ron." Bill assured him looking straight into his eyes.

Ron making up his mind asked, "Bill you worked in Gringots, right?"

Not expecting that kind of question Bill nodded his head.

"You have goblin friends who are still working there." It was not a question merely a statement. Bill nodded his head in affirmation again.

Without beating around the bush Ron asked directly, "I want the details of all the transactions of the deatheaters and what do they have in their vaults? I want all the information."

Bill's jaw dropped to the ground as soon as he heard Ron.

"You can't have all those details Ron. They will never give you those details. All the vaults will be under full security they don't want to have any bleach in their security systems with you-know-who controlling the ministry."

"I don't want to know about the security measures or anything. I just want to know which deatheater's vault is having highest security and what do they have in their vaults. Can you get me the information?"

Bill watched Ron as if he suddenly grown another head, "I can get the information but it will take some time. Till then what you want to do?"

"I want to do some research; do you still have your books of curse breaking?"

* * *

Harry sat in front of the tent while Hermione put the protective enchantments around the tent. They just escaped from the deatheaters and Harry still can't believe it is Mr. Lovegood who sold them.

_Harry and Hermione reached Mr. Lovegood's house after searching for a long time. They just started with a small hunch that it is nearer to Burrow and with great difficulty they found the house and now they are standing in front of the house and reading the hand painted insane boards._

_Hermione knocked the front door and a nervously looking Xenophilius Lovegood opened the door._

_Not wasting much time on the pleasantries Hermione came to the point straight away after asking about Luna. Mr. Lovegood told them that Luna is fishing for some freshwater Plimpies. And he explained all about the story of three brothers and deathly hollows. _

_After hearing everything from Mr. Lovegood, Harry and Hermione went to see Luna's room. Hermione immediately suspected that something was off with the room it didn't looked like it was been used recently. _

_Harry to confirm his suspicions immediately asked Mr. Lovegood about Luna with much intensity. Harry was shocked by the news of Luna's kidnap. Even more shocked by knowing Mr. Lovegood has sold them to death eaters._

_Hermione with her quick thinking saved both of them along with Luna's father by showing him to the death eaters while escaping._

Harry recalling the events felt like it was another Godric's Hollow but without confrontation with Nagini or You-know-who himself. They came out of this unscathed. Harry couldn't help himself thinking that the Hollow's are true. He can easily connect the dots between them. His trail of thought is interrupted by Hermione who sat in front of him.

"You were right Harry; it turned out to be another Godric's Hollow after all. I should have listened to you."

Harry knowing that she still felt guilty for breaking his wand even though it saved his life, he said consolingly,

"Don't feel bad Hermione, now we know about Deathly Hollows, we got something to move on."

Hermione looked shocked, "Harry, don't tell me you believe in the crap of Deathly Hollows. It is just a fairy tale, there are nothing like Deathly Hollows."

"But Hermione everything connects perfectly, we studied in history remember wand of death, the death stick all we learned is about the same wand. The person I saw in my dream was Grindelwald, he was the one who stole the elder wand and was defeated by Dumbledore making him the master of elder wand. The invisibility clock which was taken by Dumbledore from my dad is also a Hollow Hermione. My invisibility clock is very old but it still fits us perfectly and it is still appears as new and the summoning charm doesn't work on that. And the snitch he has given me must be having the Resurrection stone; you see it reads, 'I open at the close'. It might be some hunch to the password and I think Dumbledore wants us to work through that, so that we can talk to him directly even though he is dead we can still bring him back. Think about it Hermione." Harry explained everything with positive glint in his eyes which was very rare for him.

Hermione looked unsurely at him, "I don't think that is the case Harry, he wants us to find Horcruxes and destroy them, that is our mission, we must not get deviate from the actual mission."

Harry who got the idea of the Hollows deep in his mind was not ready to listen to any logic. He made up his mind that the elder wand is the only way to finish you-know-who. He just ended the discussion there. He hated himself for getting into argument with Hermione. He wants her to see him in a different light but he never actually had much experience in that matter since the two girls he ever fancied were also fancied him and one girl made move by kissing him and for the other girl he did the kissing. He groaned loudly and made up his mind. He will make a move within a week.

* * *

Ron has been reading all the books he found in his brother's house. He didn't find much useful information in any of the books except for the fact that all the dark artifacts can be destroyed by fiendfire but it is highly impractical to use since it cannot be controlled. He wondered what will be the Hermione's reaction when she sees him with all these books. He quickly closed the books and tried to think of something else. It is too much him to even think about the only girl he ever loved and the way he royally botched up.

He is a master strategist in chess. He was always able to read his opponents next move when it comes to chess. He applied the same logic here. He imagined himself in the place of You-know-who and he kept one of his Horcrux in a cave with full of protective and other deadly traps for whoever tries to get them. He gave his other Horcrux to one of his loyal servant. He doesn't know how Dumbledore got Gaunt's ring so that is out insufficient data. His gut feeling telling him that he might have kept one Horcrux in Gringot's but since if he kept that in his vault it is a direct give away, if he has his own vault i.e, then that leaves he must have kept another one in his most trusted follower. He has to wait for that until Bill get's the information.

One more thing that is pestering his mind was the You-know-who's last visit to Hogwarts where je went to meet Dumbledore for the position of DADA teacher. Ron knows that any good chess player won't waste any moves unnecessarily. You-know-who knows that Dumbledore will never give him the position of DADA professor but yet he went to Hogwarts to ask for that position. This is not adding up to his chess logic.

He felt like he is missing something here but he is not able to grasp what is missing? He never gave this much thought to these details since Harry and Hermione are always the ones who got the ideas and he usually just follows them. This is the first time he got to do things on his own. He always was under the shadow of Harry or Hermione and now he is feeling the heat.

"Ron, Ron where are you?" Bill is shouting from the downstairs. Ron glad for the destruction hurriedly went downstairs. He never knew thinking out of his comfort zone will be this much exhausting.

As soon as he reached downstairs, Bill excitedly told, "Ron, I got all the information you asked, at this moment only Lestrange's vault is the only vault with highest security than any other death eaters vaults. It is protected under many enchantments. And at the beginning of the term they kept the sword of Gryffindor and that is a fake one but they don't know about that. But the security was tighter much premier to that. It seems that Goblin's have difference in opinion about you-know-who. I got all the information very easily then I originally thought." Bill raised his head proudly for his accomplishment.

Ron listened everything intently he is confused about the Gryffindor's sword. He definitely knows that the sword that Harry and he found was the original sword since it destroyed the locket. He never has much time or circumstances to process about the silver dove which he followed that means somebody are definitely helping them and they might even know about Horcruxes or Dumbledore must have arranged this to happen. He can never put anything past to that old wizard.

"What do you mean by fake sword?"

"Well it seems that somebody tried to steal the that sword from Snape's office at the beginning of the term and Snape transferred the sword from Hogwarts to Gringots and that to into Lestrange's vault and it turned out to be fake one but the Goblins didn't tell him that"

That definitely adds up to the situation. Dumbledore didn't trust Snape enough to keep the original sword in his office. He must have removed the original one with a fake one before his death.

Ron's mind is reeling with all the possibilities and he finally asked, "I you don't mind I want one more favor from you Bill."

Bill gulped, last time Ron asked this it was highly dangerous and illegal but by the look on Ron's face it is much more bigger than that, "what is it Ron?" Bill asked him fearing for the worst.

"I want break into Gringots and before that I want to go to Hogwarts."

"Bloody hell." Bill slumped into the sofa beside him.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry has been trying desperately to get Hermione out of Ron's stupor. He is sitting with Hermione all the time; he is been more agreeable with her. He even agreed with her that that he may be obsessing about Deathly Hollows. He even tried to make some jokes to make her laugh or even just make her smile which are far from his comfort zone. He never has to make a joke or anything to lighten the situation it was always Ron's area of expertise. He realized with a pang in his chest that always it was Ron who made her smile; it was Ron who made her laugh and it was Ron who usually drags her out when she overworks. All that time Harry was with his own problems he never even thought about all those.

After all his tries Harry got frustrated when he still sees her crying over Ron when she thinks he is not seeing. It made him even more to try hard for her. A small comfort to him is that she is not crying every night as in the beginning when he left. He took it as a good sign that she is slowly getting over Ron. He is still very much far away to make her see him in a different light like she sees Ron when she thinks nobody is seeing her. But Harry felt his chances have been increased.

As far as Horcruxes are concerned they made zero progress with him not at all concentrating on them it has been total dud. He kept trying to open the snitch but to no use. He kept on working on the Potterwatch password with no success.

Harry sighed he once again turned on the radio and started trying different names for the password to his sheer luck he got the password and it is Albus.

"Hermione, Hermione come here, come fast." Harry nothing but shouted in excitement.

"What is it Harry" Hermione came running with her wand out.

"I got it; I got it, the password for the Potterwatch." Harry said in excitement momentarily forgetting that he never told her about the program. When he saw the blank expression on her face he realized his mistake and cursed under his breath. He quickly came up with the cover story,

"It is the program conducted by the Order, Mr. Lovegood said to me about that when you went to washroom and I forgot to tell you that." Harry said hoping Hermione will buy his lame explanation. To his immense relief she nodded her head.

"What is this program is all about?" Hermione asked taking a seat opposite to him.

"I don't know much but it is the program against you-know-who." Harry said as he increased the volume of the radio.

Harry and Hermione immediately recognized the voices of all the speakers. They listened with absolute silence and mourned for Tonks father along with the speakers in the radio. Harry saw Hermione flinch at the mention of Bathlida Bagshot. Hermione sighed in relief when the name of his favorite red head is not in the casualty list. When they announced the news about the arrest of Mr. Lovegood both Harry and Hermione looked at each other and the silent message passed between them, apparently Hermione's plan of showing Harry to the Death eaters didn't work. Both of them gasped when they heard the news of Hagrid's narrow escape.

"Harry we didn't heard anything about Ro-"

Harry didn't let her finish the sentence remembering Ron's words he has taken enough care not to let Hermione to speak Ron's name aloud by not letting her to finish Ron's name.

"Hermione, you know Weasleys are well known for their pride and loyalty. They may still not have forgiven Ron."

Hermione started speaking then Harry hurriedly changed the topic.

"Voldemort's abroad Hermione, he is still looking for the Wand, I knew it."

"Honestly Harry, I thought we are over this discussion-"

Hermione stopped talking suddenly as the Sneakoscope on the table lit up and begun to spin.

Suddenly it clicked to Harry, he has spoken Voldemort's name aloud. He cursed loudly for forgetting that before he knew he suddenly hit by a curse straight to his face by Hermione as they heard the Death eater's announcing their presence.

* * *

Ron has been sitting in outside in the sand and listening to the Potterwatch. All the news they are saying is old news to Ron. He already gathered all the news from Bill. He wished Harry and Hermione guessed the password and are listening to the program. Today is the day he will be going to the Hogwarts he is just waiting for the sun to set.

He is going to the Hogwarts to speak to the Dumbledore's portrait. He cursed loudly for his stupidity for not thinking about it before. He didn't have the idea until he read about the portraits in Bill's curse breaking books. His plan is plain and simple he has to enter the castle with an invisibility charm which he learnt from Bill and meet Professor McGonagall and get her help to get into Headmaster's office.

As he is absently listening to the Potterwatch, the word 'basilisk' suddenly got his attention. He jumped and let out a joyous triumph. He remembered Harry saying that he destroyed the dairy with a basilisk fang. If he is able to get into chamber of secrets he can get as many basilisk fangs he want and he will be also have some means to destroy Horcruxes if he gets his hands on one. He made a mental note to thank Fred when he meets him.

Ron sat there for an hour playing skimming stones. As he is getting up to go back into the house he suddenly heard a weak voice calling out his name which caused him to jump. He checked the surroundings for the source of the voice, when he didn't find anybody he took out the Deluminator from his pocket and clicked it; a bluish ball of light appeared in front of him and went straight into his heart. With a _pop_ sound he dissaparated.

* * *

Hermione is trying not to let the panic engulf her as the snatchers took their wands and other belongings. She shuddered when Fernier Greyback ran his hands over her cheek and letting out a monstrous laugh.

"Look what we have got here, a juicy girl and a stinging boy on the run. What's your name girl?" Greyback asked with an evil glint in his eyes.

"Penelope Clearwater and Half blood." She said terrified yet convincing.

"What is your name stingy boy? You are carrying the mirror in your pocket to see your ugly face" Greyback laughed maniacally throwing the mirror away.

Harry quickly replied, "Dudley, Vernon Dudley and my father works in the ministry in Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes."

"You know what, Greyback; I think there is a Dudley in there."

Hermione breath caught in her throat, she hoped against hope that they can get out of here. Now they are this close to get out of this.

"Oh yeah, then why did you speak the Dark Lord's name aloud? Nobody uses his name."

"It is an accident; we didn't intend to, it was just an accident." Hermione said as much convincingly as possible.

"You don't speak Dark Lord's name accidentally_" Greyback words are cut off by Scabior.

"Look here Greyback; she is the Mudblood who is on the run with Harry Potter." Scabior shouted in excitement.

It didn't take them long to identify Harry and adding to their bad luck Harry's car started hurting making the matter worse. Hermione desperately tried to think something to get out them from this situation.

The snatchers along with Greyback decided to take them to the Malfoy Manor rather than the ministry and quickly dissaparated them into the front gates of Malfoy Manor. Within no time they are face to face with Lucius Malfoy. He immediately called Draco for identification.

"Well Draco, is it Harry Potter?"

"I can't- I can't be sure." He is keeping his distance from Greyback and scared to look at Harry.

"But look at him carefully! Come closer!"

Hermione heartbeat quickened as she heard the excitement in Lucius Malfoy's voice.

"Draco, if we are the ones who hand over Potter to the Dark Lord, everything will be forgi_"

"Now we won't be forgetting who actually caught Potter, Malfoy." Greyback interrupted menacingly.

"Of course not." Lucius dismissed impatiently and approached to examine Harry himself.

"What happened to his face? It appears to be someone hit his face with a stinging jinx."

"That wasn't us."

"What is this? What happened, Cissy?" Bellatrix Lestrange walked slowly around the prisoners staring at Hermione, causing chills on Hermione's back.

"But surely, it is Mudblood Granger girl."

"Yes, yes, it's Granger and we think we finally caught Potter." Lucius Malfoy said as he rolled up his sleeve to touch the Dark mark to summon the Dark Lord.

He is wildly stopped by Bellatrix Lestrange whose eyes are widened as saucers making her look even more crueler then she normally looks.

"Where did you get that?" Bellatrix shouted with furious rage pointing to Scabior who is holding Gryffindor's sword in his hands.

"I got it from Mudblood's belongings and it is now mine." Scabior replied in a foul tone. Before he even realized he is stupefied. Remaining snatchers went for their wands were all stupefied in the blink of eye. They were all no match for Bellatrix. With a flick of her wand she brought Greyback into his knees.

"Draco, take that Mudblood boy and Potter into the cellar. I have some business with this Mudblood scum." Bellatrix ordered Draco without taking her eyes from Hermione.

Draco pointed his wand towards Harry and Dean and led them into the cellar.

Hermione knew what is coming now but she is unable to find her voice. Before even she uttered a word Bellatrix curse flew towards her.

"Crucio."

Hermione let out a pained shriek as the pain coursed into her body. She never felt such an intense pain before. It is like thousands of needles penetrated into her every part of her body. The curse suddenly lifted as she fell on the ground.

"Tell me Mudblood, how did you get your filthy hands on the sword? It was safely kept in my vault by Snape. Tell me how did you enter into my vault?"

"I don't know what you are talking about. We found the sword and it is a replica of Gryffindor Sword not the original."

Bellatrix laughed like a maniac and cursed again causing Hermione to whither on the ground from the ultimate pain.

"You think I am a fool to believe your scum, Mudblood. Now tell me what else you took from my vault?"

Harry down in the cellar walking around like a caged animal. His ties were cut by Luna and he is trying desperately not to hear the Hermione's painful screams. He closed his ears praying God to send somebody to their rescue.

Hermione let out another painful shriek as once again the curse hit her body. Her mind is losing control she is trying with everything she had to remain conscious. She tried to remember her parents' faces and their happy faces when they left to Australia.

She remembered Ron and his lopsided smile and knowing she is never going to see him again with everything left unsaid between them. She desperately hoped that he makes through the war unscathed.

Gathering all her energy she called, "Ron." Everything went black for her.

When the screaming stopped Harry prepared for the worse. He never felt more alone than that moment in his life. The war consumed all his loved ones and now he lost Hermione.

And suddenly there is a loud pop of somebody apparating into the Manor and in the next instant Harry heard Ron's voice yelling, "**Impedimenta**" then they heard a loud shriek of yell of Bellatrix, this time not from pleasure but from pain.


	4. Chapter 4

Ron apparated straight into the Malfoy Manor and there he is greeted with the sight of Hermione lying on the floor with Bellatrix pointing her wand at an unconscious Hermione. An unadulterated fury surged through his veins before the occupants in the room realized the entry of an unwanted guest. Ron shouted, "_Impedimenta_" and it hit its mark.

Bellatrix wand shattered into pieces and a surprised Bellatrix thrown against the wall behind her with a loud impact causing her to lose her consciousness immediately letting out a loud shriek with pain.

Ron first time understood what Bill tried to explain from the beginning of the training that you have to mean it, to have maximum effect of the curse. He never meant any curse in his life as much he meant this one.

"_Expelliarmus; Expelliarmus; Expelliarmus." _Ron quickly took situation under his control as he disarmed Narcissa, Draco and Greyback and caught all the three wands in the mid air; he definitely didn't lose his quick reflexes as the keeper due to lack of practice. Lucius Malfoy raised his both hands into the air showing Ron that he is harmless and didn't have Wand.

Greyback charged towards Ron with a loud growl and before he knew it he is suspended in the air with a perfectly aimed _Levicorpus_ spell from Ron. Ron released the curse and before Greyback hit the ground Ron shot him with _Impedimenta _causing the Werewolf to hit the wall with head first and the impact caused him to break his skull.

As Ron finished with Greyback a stunning hex narrowly missed his head causing Ron to roll onto the ground and he saw Wormtail rushing toward him. Ron quickly cast the jelly legs jinx which hit its mark accurately causing Wormtail to fall forward onto the ground and his Wand rolled out of his hand.

"_Accio_" Ron quickly shouted the spell and caught the wand and quickly casted a stunner which nailed Wormtail.

Ron quickly turned his attention towards the Malfoys who ducked under the sofa not wanting to get in between the crossfire. He rushed towards Hermione.

"Hermione, Hermione please get up, what happened to you? Please, please just open your eyes." When Hermione didn't open her eyes Ron turned his attention towards Malfoys and shouted, "What the hell did you do to her? I swear on Merlin this will be the last breathe you will be taking if anything happens to her."

Narcissa Malfoy quickly stood in front of her husband and son and said, "It wasn't us; it wasn't us, Bellatrix was the one who tortured her with Crucio. We didn't do anything, spare us; I can give you the Potion for quick recovery from that curse. She will be okay by tomorrow." Narcissa rushed towards the cupboard besides her grabbed a potion bottle and held out her hand for Ron to summon the bottle.

Ron quickly summoned the bottle and two glasses and poured the potion on equally and levitated it towards Draco who stood frozen on his spot.

"Drink it." Ron ordered Draco in a cold harsh voice.

"Me _me" Draco stuttered and Lucius who is a silent spectator until now interrupted.

"Now, now stupid Weasel boy, you can't order my_" Narcissa quickly cut off before Lucius did any damage with his words.

"Don't provoke him Lucius, it is your stupidity that led us into this. Now just shut your gob and be silent." She turned towards Draco and said, "Draco, drink it."

Draco finished it in one gulp. Ron waited for few minutes and poured the potion into Hermione's throat and gently massaged it until she swallowed the potion. He quickly lifted her up and summoned the sofa to his side and gently placed her on it.

Ron turned his attention towards Malfoys and pointed his Wand on them. Narcissa once again stood before her son and husband. She can see the fire in the eyes of Ron and she is absolutely sure the boy in front of her will not leave her husband and son without causing some permanent damage.

"We didn't do anything, Harry Potter is down in the cellar you can take him and other prisoners with you, don't harm us." Narcissa pleaded with Ron desperately to save her husband and son. She is sure he will not do anything to her.

"Oh really, you just stood there and watched a defenseless girl getting tortured and you want me to forgive you, your son is responsible for the death of Dumbledore and he is responsible for the Death eaters attack on Hogwarts last term, he is the one who is responsible for the scars on my brother's face and you want me to forgive you so easily." Ron said as the adrenaline pumped through his veins taking a step towards them as his wand emitted red sparks.

"If we stopped her we would have ended with her Wand on us." Narcissa said indicating Bellatrix with her hand. "And my son had no choice in that matter; he did everything to protect his family. If he didn't do as Dark Lord said he would have killed all of us without a second thought."

Narcissa's explanation did nothing but fueled Ron's aggression. "Then it is ok for you if the others die, it is ok for you if a mother lose her son, a wife to lose her husband if it means your family will be safe by killing them. Is it?"

"No, it's not like that, you don't understand what it is like to have your family on the crossfire and you have to do things even though you don't like them for the safety of your family."

"Oh, you are teaching me about having the family on the crossfire; you are teaching the man who is on the run with Harry Potter and who is from the biggest well known blood traitors family all over magical England. I know the feeling of having your family member on a deadly chamber accompanied with a huge Basilisk without much time and having to face your biggest fear to save your sister and do you know who is responsible for that? That is none other than your husband who put that dairy. I am not going to forgive your husband and son." Ron aggressively took a step forward.

Narcissa fell into her knees and begged, "Please just forgive them this once and I promise we will leave this country for good and never return, just don't hurt them."

Ron softened by seeing Narcissa begging on her knees, "Ok, I will not harm your son and husband but I am going to take away all your memories and you will forget all about your magic and your life here and transport to another country and you will be living rest of your lives as Muggles."

Lucius Malfoy shouted in outrage, "you can't do that you pathetic_" before he even completed his insult a flash of light hit his face. Ron used the same spell Hermione used on her parents and now he can only lift that curse.

"I would have given you much worse punishment than you ever imagine, but I am willing to cut it down because of you Mrs. Malfoy. You people hated Muggles and Muggleborns all throughout your life now live among them and live like them for the rest of your lives." Narcissa gave him a nod.

Ron pointed his wand to both the remaining Malfoys and performed the same curse and made an illegal Portkey to Egypt, the only place where he went in his life outside his country and transported three of them and wished at least there they lived like humans and not like selfish monsters.

* * *

Harry knew it is Ron as soon as he heard '_Impedimenta_'. He can recognize Ron's voice anywhere, anytime. He felt like he didn't know what's worse, Hermione being tortured because of his stupidity or it is Ron who is saving them. As he heard every curse being shouted he knew Ron is winning. Within two minutes Ron swiped of all the Death eaters.

Beside him Dean said with excitement, "I knew you people would have got some backup plan as soon as I saw you are without Ron. I should have known catching Harry Potter is not only difficult, but it is impossible."

Dean's words did nothing but increased Harry's irritation tenfold. He answered it with a curt node.

Harry waited impatiently for Ron to come down to the cellar, as he is about to call Ron he heard the footsteps of somebody descending down into cellar and not before long Ron stood in front of them.

"Ronald, I know you will defeat all the Death eaters. Nargles must have helped you, you should thank them. They tend to get angry very quickly if you didn't appreciate their help." Luna told Ron as soon as he came. The aggressive expression on Ron's face changed to dumbfounded look and he stuttered,

"Wh_? I… I mean… yeah… thanks whatever…"

Harry rolled his and even felt annoyed at Luna's dreamy expression and zoned out face. Leave it up to Luna to comment on a situation like this.

"Listen everybody; let's get out of here and as soon as we are out you will be on your own and for your own safety don't tell anybody that you have seen me." Harry said even though he felt it is not right to leave them on their own, especially seeing Olivander who is looking like he might pass out and even Luna appeared a bit shaken up and has nowhere to go seeing her father is in Azkaban. But he didn't want to compromise with the mission and with more people along with will definitely cause more problems. He doesn't want to go into his 'hero saved the day' mode which caused him nothing but life of his loved ones.

But Ron objected, "But they can't go anywhere Harry it is really very dangerous outside, with their condition they will be captured again." Ron said indicating Olivander and Luna. "Let us take them to Bill and Fleur's place until they regain their strength." Ron said as he gave all of them Wands.

Harry felt his anger rise when he saw all others agreed to Ron's plan. He followed Ron grudgingly out of the cellar. As they reached to the room where Hermione was tortured and they saw her sleeping peacefully on the sofa and all the Death eaters and snatchers were tied by magical ropes. Harry wondered how Ron knows that spell.

Ron took a shattered wooden piece from the ground and performed a spell, "this is the Portkey, it will take you all to Bill's place." And he gave them the Portkey. Harry's jaw dropped to the floor when he heard Ron. He never thought Ron knows these many complicated spells.

Harry who is always a unnamed leader in these situations felt a bit put out and said, "You all go, Ron, Hermione and I will come in a bit." As soon as they all vanished Harry rounded Ron,

"It doesn't change anything Ron, Hermione and I are not going to come with you. We have bigger things to worry about." Harry said venomously.

"Don't act like an idiot Harry, Hermione needs lot of rest to recover. You don't have to take me with you, just stay in Shell cottage till she feels better, after she recovers you two can go and I won't stop."

"I didn't ask your permission Ron. We are leaving and that's final." Harry said and started packing all their which are taken by Snatchers.

"But Harry, just tell me what happened and how in the name of hell you people ended up here?"

"Well Hermione accidentally said You-know-who's name and the Snatcher's captured us." Harry lied knowing Ron won't let them to go if he didn't get his answers.

"But Hermione will never commit such mistakes; she is too good for that." Ron said with a surprise.

"You don't know her as much as you like to think Ron." Harry said coldly and he took Hermione's hand and dissaparated not wanting to listen to Ron anymore.

Ron felt as if Harry snatched his heart and dissaparated. He kicked Greyback and Wormtail's unconscious bodies repeatedly to vent his anger with no use.

He turned his attention towards Bellatrix and raised his wand to torture her the same way she tortured Hermione and restrained himself in the last moment. He didn't want to become a monster like them.

After cooling down a bit Ron gave some work to his strategic mind, he will show You-know-who the taste of his own medicine. He is going to strike back in such a way that You-know-who will not be able to recover again. Slowly a plan formed on his mind. Voldemort will definitely know the consequence of torturing his loved ones directly or indirectly. He dissaparated to Shell cottage, not bothering to untie the ropes of Bellatrix and other snatchers knowing that their boss will punish them for losing Harry from their finger tips. He left them for the mercy of Voldemort.


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N:**__** I have got LunaNotLoony as beta reader and all the improvement in my grammar and wordings, the credit goes to her.**_

Harry, along with unconscious Hermione, apparated back to the place where they were caught by Snatchers; he collected their tent and quickly apparated away again to another place and cast all the protective enchantments.

After double checking them, Harry put up the tent. He carried Hermione into the tent and put her on her bed and covered her with his own blanket. He didn't want her to use Ron's blanket again so he took out and burnt it, taking it far away from the tent. Then he came back and settled beside Hermione on the floor.

Everything that had happened in the short period of time left Harry with thousands of thoughts. He could still hear Hermione's cries when she was tortured by Bellatrix. Cursed loudly, he remembered his stupidity again. The worst of it was that Ron saved them and more specifically him once again. To rub salt in the wound, Ron was the one whom Hermione thought of when she almost died.

Harry was not stupid; he made the connection very easily: whenever Hermione called out Ron's name, he could somehow come to Hermione, wherever she was.

Harry hated lying to Hermione, but one more incident causing him to lie to her again. It is not a big deal to lie once again by manipulating the facts and taking the credit, but this time he has got witnesses and, if not now, someday Hermione will definitely know the truth.

After cracking his brain for another half an hour, Harry decided to go with complete lies and drifted into sleep, with his head on Hermione's bed.

* * *

Ron apparated to the Shell cottage, and as soon as he entered the house Bill, Fleur and Dean pointed their wands at him, while Luna greeted him with a nod. Bill carefully asked,

"Where are Harry and Hermione?"

"They are continuing with the mission." Ron replied, clearly not wanting to elaborate.

"What is your favorite chess piece?" Bill asked the security question.

"Knight," Ron answered and turned his attention towards the other occupants in the room, "You all go upstairs and take rest. You must be feeling very weak."

"I will prepare something to eat." Fleur said realizing Bill and Ron wanted to speak alone and went into kitchen; all others left the room, leaving Ron and Bill alone.

"What is it, Ron?" Bill asked casting a silencing charm on the room. "I know you want to speak to me alone and something's running in your brain."

"I'm thinking about taking Griphook's help to get into Gringots, he is a goblin and was thrown out of Gringots," Ron said and Bill knew he is asking his opinion in that matter.

"I worked with the Goblins before and they don't help anybody without any benefit or profit in that. I don't think he will be helping you, Ron, and, even if he agrees to it, it will be definitely because of his own reasons and you can't trust him. I don't think this is only thing running in your mind Ron. You wanted to go to Hogwarts right, now you changed your mind; I can tell that," Bill said.

"I don't want to sit and hide, like a coward, and finish our mission in secret and live with fear until we confront You-know-who. I'm a Gryffindor- so are you -and it's time for the counter attack. Yes, I know you all are waiting for Harry before you act but this is much more complicated than that. We must provide some distraction and also keep on fighting, other than waiting until something happens," Ron said passionately. He felt his anger rise as he thought of Hermione's torture.

Bill sighed. "I know how you feel Ron, but when things are not going our way we must wait for the right time to act. Acting on the impulse will lead to our own destruction. Don't let your anger to take control of you. I know what happened in Malfoy manor; Luna explained everything."

"I'm angry, though, Bill, and you don't know how much my hand is itching to take my wand and get back to Malfoy Manor and torture Bellatrix! I know it doesn't end the war and it is not right. But Voldemort must pay for the torture endured by Hermione. I have a plan but I need all the Order members for this. I know I'm not Harry, but you have to trust me in this, you were in the order much longer than I. I just want you to arrange a secret meeting with all the members of the Order?" Ron asked hopefully, knowing Bill would definitely take him more serious than anybody else would.

Bill laughed out loud and said, "You really don't know, do you? You and Hermione are like second in command to Harry and all the members in the Order will listen to you more than anybody. If you call for a meeting everybody will come by tomorrow morning. You don't worry about that by tomorrow morning all the Order members will be here."

"Thanks Bill, for believing in me," Ron said gratefully.

"Any time little brother; I don't think you will be telling me about your plan till tomorrow, right?" Bill asked, even though he knows the answer.

"You'll have to wait until tomorrow," Ron said. "And I need few more favors from you."

"Bloody hell, I don't know Ron, but every time you ask something like this, it's no good for me." Bill tried to lighten the seriousness.

Ron smiled the smallest of the smiles and directly came to the point, "Do you know how to put a taboo on any word?"

"Oh, that's unexpected, though you've developed a habit of surprising me, but unfortunately putting a taboo on a word is very complicated piece of magic and I can't do that. But I think Kingsley could. But why do you want to put a taboo on a word Ron?" Bill asked, looking at Ron thoughtfully.

"It comes to play in my second part of the plan, don't worry about it now," Ron dismissed casually, which made Bill worried but he did a good job in hiding it.

* * *

Harry abruptly woke from his dream. In it, he was Voldemort and he tortured Bellatrix, Wormtail and the Snatchers, along with Greyback. His scar was burning and it was too much painful for him to handle it. He tried to think about something else. He knows his dream was the punishment for the death eaters, for letting him escape, but what surprised him is that Ron left them unscathed. Harry honestly thought that without him or Hermione restraining him, his anger would be out of control. Whenever Draco and his goons taunted Hermione, he had to be physically restrained by someone to stop him pouncing on them.

Harry's scar was still burning but the intensity decreased. Sighing, he got up and made a sandwich for himself with the last remaining of bread slices. They are running out of food, he will have to go to some Muggle place next time and buy necessary things.

When Harry returned to the room, he saw Hermione stirring and within three strides he reached by her side. She appeared to be having some sort of nightmare and she suddenly opened her eyes and searched frantically around the room.

"We're safe Hermione; we escaped from Malfoy Manor," Harry tried to reassure her but she pushed him aside and grabbed her wand and pointed it at him.

"What is the mission Dumbledore gave us?" Hermione asked, with an edge in her voice and she appeared to be a second away to cast a nasty spell at him.

Harry raised his both arms above his head, "To destroy Horcruxes." Hermione slowly removed her wand from his face, and Harry slowly asked, "How are you feeling Hermione?"

"I am fine, where are we? And how did we escape from the Malfoy Manor?" Hermione asked, still checking their surroundings carefully.

"After you lost consciousness, Wormtail came down to the cellar to take me up, but I overpowered him and took his wand. I came above and disarmed all of them and then I gave their wands to Luna and Dean, who escaped with Olivander and the goblin. I dissaparated back with you to the place where they caught us and collected our tent and then apparated to this place." Harry said it very convincingly and with a straight face. He doesn't have any Weasley ears to turn red whenever he lies or is embarrassed.

"Oh, thank you so much Harry, I honestly thought it is my last day today," Hermione said, as she hugged Harry tightly. Harry felt as if he was over the moon.

"Any time Hermione, I will never leave you and you can trust me with anything." Harry said, subtly hoping Hermione would see the difference between Ron and him.

"Harry, you said Luna was also present in the cellar, she doesn't have any place to go. Her father is captured. Do you think she will be OK?"

Harry felt disappointed when Hermione didn't elaborate on his bravery in the Malfoy Manor. "She is Luna, right? She is a fighter and she can survive anywhere and she has Dean with him. I think she will be OK. How do you think they found us in the middle of the forest?" Harry changed the subject.

"By the way they interrogated us it appears that they must have taboo on You-know-who's name. I have read about taboos they break all the protective enchantments whenever you speak aloud the tabooed name," Hermione said thoughtfully. "It really makes sense; you see, Harry, when they first attacked us when we escaped from the Bill's marriage we spoke You-know-who's name aloud and then the Death eaters attacked us."

"I am sorry, Hermione, I was the one who spoke his name aloud," Harry apologized, knowing Hermione would forgive him without a second thought, since she doesn't know that he knows it already but didn't tell her.

"You don't have to apologize to me, Harry, we didn't know that. It would have been me if not you." Hermione said sincerely. "I don't know but I think we should meet Weasleys, we didn't heard anything about- oh, Harry, I thought I would never see him again when Bellatrix was torturing me. I never thought that one of us may die in this war... I think we should enquire about him; we haven't heard any news about him since he left. He didn't even go to Hogwarts," Hermione said fearfully.

"I don't think he is in any sort of danger Hermione. You don't worry about him; if he is in any sort of danger, they will not harm him, but try to use him as bait for me," Harry said scathingly.

He got up abruptly and said, "I will bring something for us to eat, you rest, Hermione. You are looking very weak. I will come in couple of hours." Harry went out of the tent and the protective enchantments and dissaparated.

* * *

Ron never knew how many Order members there were and that they had came just for him. He always thought he is invisible to everybody whenever Harry is around; even to his parents, he is not exceptional.

He was suddenly in his mother's tight hug, and before he knew what was happening, his father, who hardly ever did, hugged him too. Ron felt grateful for Bill for making them not to ask anything about Harry and Hermione. He felt safe and even more confident about his plan then before.

He stood on a couch which Bill had transfigured into Stage. He suddenly lost all his confidence as soon as he turned around and saw all the Order members, seeing him as if he is their leader. But as soon as he remembered Hermione's face he felt his anger rise once more and he started explaining his plan. The twins, who never knew when to keep their mouth shut, interrupted him twice by making some funny comments, and found themselves in full body bind curse with the courtesy of Ron. As soon as he finished explaining his plan, he stood nervously waiting for the approval of the Order.

After ten seconds of silence Kingsley spoke, "this is a brilliant plan. It will definitely work and there's much less risk."

All the members of the Order agreed to Ron's plan and all of them are ready to implement it.

"When will we be getting into the action then?" Somebody asked from the middle causing everyone to look at Ron's direction once again.

Ron felt his ears burning and he knows that they must be bright red by now. "First we all need to master one spell I am going to teach you, and as soon as all of you perfect it, we'll go. We will start with this plan."


	6. Chapter 6

"Bloody hell, it is indeed a very complicated spell and very powerful. How did you know about this spell?" Bill exclaimed trying to do the spell right for the tenth time. He usually never takes more than four to five tries to master a spell. Even the most of the order members found it difficult and impressed with the spell.

"This is a memory spell done by Hermione; it's a bit difficult but just concentrate a bit more you will get it eventually." Ron said. "All of you have to master this spell before night. We are going to execute our plan tonight."

"What do you mean by 'done by Hermione'?" Bill asked sharply.

"I will tell you that when the time comes. But Hermione and I, both worked for this spell. It is new and it requires a bit more concentration than normal." Ron said with a tone that clearly stated that he won't be telling anything further. Reluctantly Bill let it go.

All the Order members mastered the spell within an hour. Arthur is the first one to do it rightly and at the end he was better among the others. Ron divided all the members into groups with four members per group. The stage was set for them. Once all the members are ready Ron spoke up,

"All of you just follow the plan and remember the timing is very important and I have marked all the places where you have to call them. If you feel that they started suspecting anything just come back don't risk getting caught."

"Why don't we just take them down? Why to put memory charm on them?" Lee Jordan asked.

"We are not monsters like them, are we? We just cannot kill anybody until it's absolutely necessary. We just have to take their magical memories and Portkey them to some muggle place and let them be there far away from magical world. The main advantage we are having is this spell can only be lifted by the spell caster. Even if You-know-who finds them in the muggle world he cannot bring them back here without their memories and the spell doesn't wear off even the spell caster died. It's a win-win situation for us in both the accounts. Once we win this war we can bring them back and put them in Azkaban and if not they will be harmless and will be living as Muggles." Ron explained and raised his toast.

All the Order members toasted and set off to their respective places where they have set the trap for Snatchers.

Ron got Charlie, Lee Jordan and Oliver wood into his group. As they were about to leave Molly hugged Ron tightly and said, "Oh Ron, you have grown up so quickly. Quick enough to plan and fight against You-know-who, I am so proud of you my boy. Bill told me everything; you will find a girl whom you will love as much you love Hermione and she will love you the same." Molly said loud enough only Ron to hear.

"I doubt it Mum." Ron kissed her mother on the cheek and joined his group and soon they dissaparated.

* * *

"I am going to be the bait. You all take the positions. Stun them all before even they realize what's happening." Ron said to his group.

"But Ron, you are the one who has more combat experience than we do. I think you should be in the attacking position." Lee Jordan voiced his opinion. Charlie and Oliver both agreed to that.

Finally they decided they will take turns, Lee Jordan will be the first to be the bait and remaining three climbed their brooms and flew into the trees. They all were wearing Fred and George's new invention 'night glasses' where they can see in the dark.

Ron levitated a big rock beside Lee in order to hide so he doesn't get into cross fire. Ron nodded and Lee spoke clearly and loud enough for all of them to hear.

"Voldemort" Nothing happened for a minute. Lee opened his mouth to say Voldemort again but he stopped as he heard the sounds of apparating.

Five snatchers apparated within ten meters range of Lee. One of them started to open his mouth to say something was hit by a stunner straight into his face. Before the others raised their wands all of them were nailed by the stunners.

"Blimey, it was rather easier than I thought. But who the hell was that who threw a curse that missed my ear by a whisker?" Lee asked checking his ear for some unseen damage.

Ron's ears turned red with embarrassment, "it was me, I told you to hide behind that rock but you didn't, so I had to take the risk."

"Hey, there was no time for me to hide. You were all firing hexes randomly so I just stayed where I was." Lee said defensively.

"We don't have time for the discussion. Let's get them to the check point." Charlie said taking charge.

All of them apparated to the check point where all the other Order members brought all the snatchers.

They all were shocked to see around thirty snatchers lying unconscious.

"Why are they here? They should be under memory spell and send to some muggle village." Ron asked loudly to no one in particular.

"I think it is better to have one person to do all the memory charms, we don't know about all the Snatchers it will be difficult to remember who modified whose memories and we think Arthur should do it." Kingsley answered Ron.

Ron was taken back. They could have done that without asking him. But they waited for him to come and asked for his approval. Never in his life had anybody given such importance to his words. Normally he would feel proud and likes to tell it to others with a bit of exaggeration, but now he felt humble.

"Alright, Dad you stay here with your group and you modify the memories and your group will transport them. Let's keep going." Ron said as he nodded to his group and dissaparated. All the others soon followed Ron's lead.

* * *

All members in Ron's group took turns to take the bait and it was Ron's turn once again. The Snatchers who apparated were the same ones who caught Ron, when he left Harry and Hermione. Instantly Ron felt his anger rise since they are the reason he couldn't go back to them quick enough.

Without waiting for others to stun them he raised his wand and stunned two of them before the remaining two were taken down by his group.

"Let's get them and I think by this time the other snatchers must surely start to doubt." Ron said as he dissaparated with a snatcher.

As soon as he reached their checkpoint almost all the Snatchers were sent off to some muggle places.

"Ron, the snatchers might have suspected something. Nobody apparated and we waited for ten minutes and we came back here straight before they set some counter attack. According to me we took down almost eighty percent of the snatchers in merely couple of hours. I think this is definitely a setback for the death eaters and ministry." Kingsley updated as soon as Ron apparated.

Ron nodded, "Good, I think we should stop now by this time the Death eaters in the ministry must have informed about this. I don't think they would have got these many people calling out their leader's name aloud within this much short span of time." Ron said thoughtfully.

"See the irony here, these are the ones who attacked me when I said You-know-who's name aloud and they came again came seeking me and walked straight into the trap." Kingsley said looking at the snatchers.

Ron's response was interrupted by the apparition of Fed and George. They brought Crabbe Sr and Goyle Sr along with them.

"Here, they suspected a trap-"

"And sent snatchers along with Goyle and Crabbe"

"And apparated far away from the place and came there on the brooms"

"There they saw Remus and they disclosed their cover"

"Far too quickly"

"By stunning Remus"

"We were there invisible"

"Under delusionment charm"

"Bill petrified Crabbe Sr and apparated."

"Gred grabbed Remus and apparated."

"Forge stunned Goyle Sr and apparated with him." Fred and George explained finishing each other's sentences.

"Let us stop here, we shall go to Shell cottage and decide the next." Kingsley said and nodded towards Arthur. He quickly performed the spell on Crabbe Sr and Goyle Sr and soon all of them dissaparated.

* * *

Shell cottage completely filled with party atmosphere. All the Order members were celebrating their victory. They all shared their stories how they got all the Snatchers. The hope which became thin and thin by the following months has suddenly bloomed into life.

"Here, here" Bill climbed the staircase and shouted. "Let us toast for Ickle Ronniekins who is not ickle anymore for his brilliant plan and giving us some action tonight." All the members toasted and drank.

Arthur Weasley got up, "My dear friends let us dedicate this victory to all the people who lost their lives because of the Snatchers." Arthur said raising his goblet and all the Order members followed the queue.

The party went on till the morning with Fred and George bewitching the Butter beer into Fire whiskey.

* * *

The following afternoon the Order meeting was held in the Aunt Muriel's house.

"The ministry went havoc; nearly eighty percent of the snatchers went missing overnight. This caused so much uproar in the ministry all the Death eaters in the ministry are in fear. They tried to keep this news in dark but and I don't know how but somebody printed palm plates and sent to all the wizarding families and the news is out in open. Nobody saying it aloud but everybody is thinking Harry started to counter attack and You-know-who reign is coming to an end. Last night definitely gave hope to many people." Kingsley said holding the paper.

"Actually it was Ron and I. We both went to Mr. Lovegood's publishing office and printed all the papers. We actually thought of printing Quibbler newspaper for today but seeing Mr. Lovegood is in their custody. We didn't want to take the risk." Bill explained.

"How did you get into Quibblers office? I thought it was under protective enchantments." Arthur asked clearly both surprised and impressed.

"I told them how to enter into the office." Luna said with her dreamy still wearing the night glasses.

"Luna, it is already noon. You should remove the glasses." Charlie suggested.

"Is it really, but these glasses are very useful to find Pimpies. They always like crowded places you see." Luna said staring into the space causing Charlie to stare at her with his mouth hanging open.

"Let us get to the point, what is our next step" Arthur asked out loud.

As if they were expecting Ron to spoke up, they all turned towards Ron expecting him to say something. Ron fought hard not to blush under their gage but his ears which are bright red now gave him away.

"We succeeded in our plan to take away the fear of name. Now even somebody spoke out You-know-who's name accidentally I don't think the snatchers will be brave enough to come. But they will in high alert and they will be definitely waiting for another attack and they will be ready for that. I have discussed my second part of the plan with Kingsley and we tabooed the curse 'Crucio' and anybody who uses that curse on anybody we all will know and this curse is used only by Voldemort's supporters so we can get them the same way they got us by tabooing You-know-who's name." Ron explained and got a proud look from his parents and brothers.

"That's brilliant and what if they use the same strategy we used to get rid of the snatchers?" Remus asked but he is impressed with the plan.

"Well, they are stupid enough to leak the news but only people in the room will know this and we have to sign this parchment so that nobody can speak this out loud accidentally or under some curse or even when we get tortured." Ron said showing them the parchment.

"How in the name of hell you are coming up with these plans and strategies?" Charlie asked clearly astounded.

"I got this idea from Hermione. She used it for Dumbledore army in fifth year." Ron said with a hint of fondness in his voice thankfully nobody noticed.

"She did it in fifth year. No doubt she is the brightest witch of her age." Kingsley said in awe.

"Ron improved it a bit more by combining the spell with Secret keeper spell. He is a bit modest about that." Bill said proudly.

"Let's sign this." Ron changed the topic abruptly as his ears turned red.

All the members signed the parchment starting with Ron. As they completed Ron spoke up again.

"Take these fake galleons; these can be used for the communication. Whenever they turn warmer you all just come to Shell cottage immediately." Ron explained them the complete working of fake galleons.

"I am trying not to be surprised again, where did you get this idea?" Charlie asked again.

"Hermione came up with this for our DA meetings." Ron answered. "I am surprised Fred and George stayed silent for the whole meeting and well behaved." Ron said watching Fred and George who still remained silent.

"That is mother's handiwork you know, she silenced them with some charm I never heard of as the punishment for them for their fire whiskey fiasco. And she got that idea from you. I was thinking if we had this idea couple of years before. It would have been really handy" Charlie said laughing ignoring the murderous look the twins were throwing against him.

"Bloody hell" Ron exclaimed and laughed out loud wholeheartedly at twins' fate along with others for the first time after destroying the locket.


End file.
